The Mutinists
The Mutinists is a short story by G.R. 13. ..It was the most hottest day at Dirt,the sun was beating down on everyone's heads.Everyone in the saloon was murmuring about a large event that happend last night.In the cold night,a whole bunch of bandits raided into a nearby town and killed everyone but one survivor.the survivor was a young rabbit who saw the Bandits,they were consisting of some Ermine,Lizards and a few Gophers.The band's leader who was a creature hard to indentify grabbed the Survivor and stared into his eyes.The creature spoke"consider yourself lucky,"it said in a hard stern voice"you are now our cabin boy,make one false move and you'll taste my hook!" From Where the survivor could see,there he saw instead of where the creature's paw should have been, there was a metal claw. Rango soon dropped in about the conversation,"Now what's this about a band of villains led by a unknown animal with a hook for a hand?" the two customers replied in astonishment " Sheriff Rango!Haven't you heard of The Mutinists?" "No."replied Rango. One said "The Mutinists were once a fierce band of villains.they consisted of mercanaries and corsairs.The crew is fierce,I think they are either loyal rogues or captured vagabonds.I don't remember it well.They call themselves Mutinists,because they started by rebelling agaonst the captain,and so the first mate becam captain,he is known as Nigel Ferret the Weaslin' Stoat!They call him that because no one knows whether he is a ferret,a weasel,or a stoat.It is saidthat The Mutinist Crew of The Death Spear is under an Atlantean Curse." " An Atlantean Curse?"asked Rango. "Yes,an Atlantean Curse."replied the customer "It was said that the crew found treasure in the caves,the gold coins had strange patterns,Nigel suggested that the gold was from Atlantis.They don't know for sure,the curse had three side effects on them.(1.The curse had killed some of the crew,however they were still moving,even Nigel was killed by the curse,yet he was still alive.(2.Any contact with the moonlight made them feral and dangerous savages.(3.They gained supernatural power,they were powered by moonlight,and could control the Tides." Rango was surprised of the story,undead creatures that coul control the sea.. suddenly a large rock crashed through the window. A harsh voice spoke out"come out Rango!" Rango went outside and found five creatures standing outside. the middle one had a sharp hook for a paw.Rango said"Nigel Ferret the Weaslin' Stoat I presume." the ferret\weasel\stoat grinned "This is the great sheriff Rango?HAHAHAHAHHAHA!Don't make me laugh!I could kill him in a second." Rango glared at the Master Thief."I might reckon I could slay you in a duel quickly." Nigel glared "We'll fid out right now." the two stood int he center of the town.Pistols ready.Nigel grabbed his gun quickly,but Rango was faster,he shot the gun out of Nigel's paw.Nigel gave a holler and sped off into the desert.The next day,Rango was called over by his friend Spoons."Rango,take a look a t this." said Spoons as he handed a telescope to Rango.Rango looked and saw something who was gonna have to face.The Mutinist Crew of The Death Spear had returned with a large fleet.The entire crew surrounded them,guns aimed them.Rango stood there and saw Nigel smirking,waiting for the next move.However Rango could tell wich one were loyal and which one were captured.He soon pulled out his gun and shot the loyal ones and Nigel.The Imprisoned vagabonds ran away in fear,some stayed behind,happy that Nigel was dead.The remaining crewmates shouted in joy,"Three cheers for Rango!" One month later...Rango was riding into the desert to find the remaining crewmates who had fled in the desert.There he saw an ermine dying on the ground,by the time Rango had got to it,it had already died.Rango decided to bring the news to the remaining crew,there deeper into the desert,there lay the dead mutineers,lying on the ground,holding the Atlantean treasure in their hands.There have been some theories of what happened to the crew.(1.They tried reverse the Atlantean Curse,but died in the heat.(2. they wanted to keep the treasure for themselves but killed each other for it.(3.They were driven mad by the heat and started a mutiny against each other.) How ironic,Rango thought,For the most fiercest mutineers had started a mutiny against each other and died.I guess we'll never know what happened to the crew.That night,Rango awoke to a tapping noise coming from outside his door.He opened the door and could see nothing but the town of Dirt,but then he noticed hanging on the doorknob was Nigel's hook!The Atlantean Curse was still keeping Nigel alive!Rango soon saw Nigel riding out of town,laughing his head off.Rango went back to his bed,saying to himself"Well,now I know for sure I haven't seen the last of Nigel.Then the adventure has begun,Nigel,just you wait!I'll get you yet!" THE END.